


Samara's Somewhat Whimsical Adventures

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, College, Family, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: An 18 year old Samara and her 17 year old brother Mephistopheles have moved from their parent's house to attend Green Hill University. But when a group of girls began to bully Mephistopheles, Samara realises the powers she inherited from her parents can be really useful





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Mephiles asked as he put the last box into the trunk. His 18 year old daughter Samara and his 17 year old son Mephistopheles were going to start college soon and Mephiles and Exe were helping them pack up. Mephistopheles did so well in high school that he was able to graduate early. Exe was helping Mephistopheles with his stuff while Mephiles helped his daughter.  
"I'll be fine daddy" Samara said. "I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions"  
"I'm just worried. What if you get hurt and you can't call me or your father?" Mephiles asked.  
"Relax daddy it's just college. What's the worst that can happen?" Samara asked.  
"You could get hit by a Bus. Or a student riding a skateboard. Or worse: Student loans" a worried Mephiles said.  
"I'll be okay Daddy. Me and Mephistopheles can look out for each other" Samara said. That didn't make the sad look in her dad's eyes go away.  
"Come on sis we have to go" Mephistopheles said closing the trunk of his car. Exe was trying to stall by pretending to clean the car so his kids wouldn't leave (it wasn't working).  
Mephiles hugged his daughter before she can leave, tears streaming down his face.  
"My little girl is all grown up" he sniffled. "I still remember when I held you in my arms. When you started to walk, you walked to me. (Exe is still upset about that). And when I danced with you at your sweet 16. It's a shame you had to grow up so fast"   
"Stop being so emotional dad it's embarrassing" Samara said trying not to cry. "I'll always be your little girl. And Mephistopheles will always be your little boy. We'll come visit you and dad. I promise"  
Mephiles released her from his grasps so she could get into her car.  
"Be safe you too. And be sure to write to us." Exe said.  
"We will dad" Mephistopheles said. Exe and Mephiles held each other as they watched their two kids drive out of the driveway and into the streets, getting smaller and smaller as they went.  
"I'm gonna miss them in the house" Mephiles said wiping his tears.  
"Me too my love. But they'll be okay on their own. To us, they'll always be our babies." Exe said. "Didn't you tell me you weren't gonna be emotional?"  
"It's hard not to be when you've lived with an emotionally stunted princess most of your life" Mephiles said. Exe wiped his husband's tears away.  
"Let's head inside before the neighbors make fun of you again" Exe said. He scooped up Mephiles and carried him inside like the baby he is. Mephiles was still worried about Samara and Mephistopheles and prayed to Solaris that they would be okay in college.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my friend Jasmine for letting me use their oc Comet for this story

Green Hill University was a lot bigger than the siblings expected. Everyone seemed to be walking inside the dorms with boxes stacked as high as a building while Samara and her brother only had two boxes.  
"These people really wanted to move out of their parents it seems" Samara said to herself. The two siblings made their way inside the University so they can move into their dorms. Unfortunately, the two of them would not be roommates but they'll be 3 doors apart from each other so they would still be close by incase something happened.  
Samara placed her boxes on her bed and started to unpack. She wasn't used to being by herself since she had been with her brother and parents all her life. It would be tough but Samara knew she had to get use to it.  
As Samara was packing, she didn't notice another person enter the room. A mint green deer with curly antlers was carrying her box into her side of the room, making sure she brought everything from her house.  
"I think that's everything" She said to herself. She turned to start unpacking but accidentally bumped into Samara, causing whatever she was holding to drop on the floor.  
"Sorry about that" the deer said. Samara looked so embarrassed that she tried to quickly pick up the clothes she dropped.  
"Don't be scared. I don't bite" the deer chuckled. Samara turned to face her new roommate.  
"The name's Comet. I come from around here. And you?" The deer introduced herself.  
"Samara. Samara the Dark. I come from Soleanna." Samara introduced herself. Comet was quite surprised to hear the word Soleanna.  
"I've heard many stories about that place. How's the Princess? How did Solaris get erased from existence? Questions. Questions" Comet said. Samara felt a little overwhelmed by the energy her roommate was giving and how many questions she was asking.  
" My auntie is alright. As for Solaris, I don't know. Auntie never brings it up, even at family dinners" Samara said. That only made her roommate even more excited.  
"YOUR AUNT IS PRINCESS ELISE?!" Comet suddenly shouted.  
"Not so loud Comet" Samara said.  
"Sorry. That means you must be a princess too. Wow, I can't believe my roommate is a real princess. Princess of Soleanna I may add" Comet said filled with joy. She realized she was getting off track and snapped back into reality.  
"Oops kinda got excited there sorry haha" Comet said embarrassed.  
"So what's it like, being a princess and all?"


	3. Roomates 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my friend Emi for letting me use her OC Dash for this chapter

If anyone was worried for University, it was Mephistopheles. The fact that he was miles away from his parents and surrounded by people he didn't know made him scared. In Fact, he couldn't even walk correctly as he carried his stuff over to his dorm. On his way there, he accidentally crashed into somebody, his boxes and glasses landing on the floor.  
"Hey watch it!" The person said. Mephistopheles struggled to put on his glasses and pick up his boxes. Mephistopheles didn't respond and instead just got his stuff and ran for the hills, leaving the person in anger.  
"What a nerd."  
When he got to his dorm, he quickly tore open the box and began to unpack, confusing his roommate who was already in the room.  
"You okay there mate?" He said. Mephistopheles suddenly froze. He couldn't speak because he was so scared of everything right now. His anxiety was kicking in and his favorite teddy bear was still in one of those boxes. The roommate put a hand on his shoulder, causing Mephistopheles to fly up in fear. From the roof, Mephistopheles got a better look at his roommate.  
He was cyan and was wearing sunglasses on his head. He also had a jacket on with shoes that reminded Mephistopheles of his dad's friend Sonic.  
"Don't be scared mate. I only bite if you seem like a threat." He said. That only made his anxiety worse. Mephistopheles handed his roommate a card that he's supposed to give to people that he meets for the first time.  
The card read: "My name is Mephistopheles the Dark. I'm from Soleanna. I am diagnosed with Autism which makes it hard for me to speak sometimes. I also get scared really easy"  
"I see" the roommate said. "The name's Dash. Dash the hedgehog. I come from another dimension so I've never heard of this Soleanna place"  
Mephistopheles tried to steady his heart rate as he slowly let go off the roof. He fell from the roof onto his bed, face down. He got up and adjusted his glasses.  
"Y… you remind me my d-dad's friend" Mephistopheles suddenly spoke. Dash was surprised.  
"Oh so you can talk" Dash said. "Figured you'd come out of your shell someday. And who's your dad's friend?"  
"W-well…." Mephistopheles said, "His name is Sonic and when me and my sister were little. He'd visit from time to time. One day, he stopped visiting. I never knew why but my dad was really sad the day he stopped showing up."  
Dash suddenly lit up. Sonic. He knew that name a little too much.  
"Oh him. I know him" Dash said.  
"You do?" Mephistopheles said.  
"I am him!" Dash suddenly said. Mephistopheles was confused.  
"But you don't look like him. Or act like him."  
"That's because I'm an alternative version of him." Dash said. "Stupid hedgehog. What was he thinking when he-" Dash suddenly stopped. He'd love to break the boy's heart by telling him that Sonic had committed suicide a few years ago but this kid was nice enough that he couldn't bear to tell him.  
"Nevermind. I can help you with your stuff if you want" Dash said.  
"Oh thank you. I kinda crashed into someone on the way here." Mephistopheles said rubbing the back of his head. Dash took some clothes from one of his boxes and found a teddy bear.  
"What's with the bear? Your dad was being crazy or something" Dash said.  
"It calms me down when I have a meltdown. My daddy gave it to me when I was a newborn. His name is Francis" Mephistopheles said shyly.  
"Weird name for a teddy but okay"


	4. Our First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings go to their first day of class where they already become the talk of the school

The bell rang for the very first day of school. Students rushed over to their first class on their first day. Samara and Mephistopheles didn't have the same first class together so they had to separate for a while.  
"I'm scared Sis" Mephistopheles told his sister. He grew up with Samara always by his side. When he got hurt, she would be there to give him a cookie and tell their parents that he was hurt. It was very rare when the two weren't together, that's how strong their sibling bond was. Samara did so much for him and Mephistopheles knew he would do the same.  
"It's okay bro. It's just one class." Samara said. "We'll have the next class together. And if anyone messes with you, I'll hurt them"  
Mephistopheles just nodded and headed to his class.  
Samara walked into her classroom and found a seat. Her professor walked to the center of the room and adjusted his mic.   
"Good Morning students. I'm Professor Pickle and I'll be one of your many Professors this year. We at Green Hill University want to get to know each and every one of you to make the classroom as comfortable as possible. So let's begin with attendance" The professor turned off his mic to collect a list of student names. He straightened the papers and turned on his mic again.   
"Angel the Hedgehog" The professor began.   
"Here" A student said.   
"Quartz the Shallow"  
"Here"  
"Whisk the Cat"  
"Here"  
"Samara the Dark"  
"Here" Samara said. A few students turned their heads to face Samara and a few whispers were heard across the classroom.   
"Is that Samara the Dark?" A student whispered.   
"As in Mephiles the Dark?"  
"I thought he was erased from existence"  
Samara ignored the whispers from her classmates. Ever since she was born, people knew about her because of her father. She is often known as "Daughter of Mephiles the Dark" Everywhere. It made people afraid of her. She didn't want people to be scared, she just wants to make people happy. Samara hoped that Mephistopheles wasn't be treated the same way as her.   
Meanwhile, when Mephistopheles' name was said, the whispers became loud conversation.  
"Mephistopheles the dark?!"  
"It's the Son of Sonic.exe!"  
"Do you think he's related to Samara the Dark?"  
"Now now students!" Professor Starline said. "You can gossip about your classmates later. For now, we need to learn. Now everyone turn your textbooks to chapter 1"  
Mephistopheles felt his anxiety kicked in as he read his textbook. The fact that people knew him because of his sister and parents made him feel like he was an easy target for bullies. Unfortunately, the three girls sitting across the classroom proved him right.  
"Son of Sonic.exe huh?" The main girl said.   
"He doesn't seem like it"  
"I don't know Mindy. Exe seemed innocent until he snapped and killed those people" Her friend said.   
"He won't last a day in these streets" Mindy told her friends.   
"I think you've watched too many mafia films"


End file.
